


Day 1 - Introduction

by skittlepants



Series: OC-tober Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlepants/pseuds/skittlepants
Summary: Nera's introduction to the guild and adventuring as a whole.





	Day 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but the idea popped into my head and wouldnt let go til i wrote it

“Nera Valentine. Why did you join the guild?”

She thinks back.

Back to the first time she had seen death and felt true fear. Back to feeling the loving embrace of Aralana. Back to the first time she picked up a viol and felt magic, control over herself and her surroundings for the first time in decades, flow through her with the notes. Thinks back to the earth shattering loss she felt, and what she did so she would never have to feel it again. 

“Nera?”

She shakes herself and looks to the dwarf, cocky smirk back on her face.

“Why not."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in a cold sweat at 3am and wrote this and im actually really proud of it. Prompt list from @ghoustea on instagram


End file.
